


Seeing Is Believing

by AkashiroSei (LovingPillow)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Consent Issues, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/AkashiroSei
Summary: Luck had never been on their sides. Why else would they meet misfortune every time they met up?





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Revised: 2019-03-14

_Where am I?_

_I can’t—why can’t I see?_

_What’s going on?_

_Am I still in Tokyo?_

“Who’s there?”

_So quiet._

_Too quiet._

_I can’t-breathe._

“Where am I?”

_Calm down._

_Breathe._

_Slowly—_ “Speak!”

_Tied. Who tied my arms?_

_Even feet._

_What’s gonna happen to me?_

“Who are you?”

_How’d they get me?_

“Where are we?”

_Did they hit me with a crowbar?_

_Why is this even happening?_

“Answer me!”

_I’m at their mercy._

_I’m never gonna be free._

_I’m never gonna see._

_I’m-_ “Ogiwara-kun?” _-not the only one here._

 _How long have we–if_ _only I could—_

“Don’t!”

_Yeah, that was a bad idea._

_Can Kuroko see?_

_My nose hurts._

_Is he near?_

_I think I hear the sea._

_Are we on top of a cliff or something?_

_The waves sound near._

“Kuroko? How’re you holding up?” _I need to get us out of here._

 _Did he fall asleep?_  “Kuroko?”

“Worried, aren’t you?”

 _That voice._ “Where is he?”  _Did they put him to sleep?_

“Curious, aren’t you?”

 _It’s all my fault we’re holed up here._  “What have you done to him?” _Why isn’t he speaking up?_

_What’re they-_

“See for yourself, Ogiwara-kun.”

_It’s bright!_

“Satisfied?”

 _What–what is this? What are they—_ “Kuroko?”

_I’m going to kill them!_

“Feisty, aren’t you? We wouldn’t have noticed your little friend if he hadn’t stepped in to interfere.”

 _What’re they talking about?_ “This is between you and me! Get your hands off him!”

_I’m sorry for involving you, Kuroko!_

“Ogiwara-kun, don’t lo–ha!”

 _Where are they putting their hands? What are they doing to him? How sick can they be?_  “Release him!”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

 _No. Not that kind of release._  “Don’t! He’s innocent!”

“Think again, O-gi-wa-ra-kun.”

_What?_

_They._

“Calm down there boy, you’ll sooner dislocate your shoulders thrashing around like that.”

_Bastards!_

“Why, little red’s got sharp fangs, don’t you son?”

_As soon as I get this off._

“How about this: you take his virginity, and—we’ll let you go?”

“Ogiwara-kun, no.”

“Say yes, boy.”

“No. No, Ogiwara-kun!”

_If that’s what it’ll take._

“Alright, bring the boy over. We’ll let little red take over.”

“Ogiwara-kun, don’t—”

 _Where did they touch him?_ “Was it here?” _How do they expect me to do anything when I can’t even move my arms?_

_His neck’s so red._

“Ha—!”

 _I’m so sorry. I never meant for anything of this._ “Forgive me, Kuroko.”

“Start filming, doofus.”

 _Do they get off on this shit?_ “I can’t do anything if you don’t release my hands.”

_I’ll get us out of here. I just don’t know how._

“Are you filming?”

“Yeah boss, it’s on.”

“Good. You!”

_Me._

“Get on with it.”

 _Sickos._  “Kuroko? Listen close, I’m going to release your hands, then you’re gonna grab my phone from the left pocket. You hear?”

“Hn—yes.”

_Wait, it’s the right pocket._

“Why’re you removing his restraints?”

 _Kuroko, it’s my right pocket!_ “Do you want me to put on a good show? Then let me do as I wish.”

“I’ve got hn–ha.”

 _The places they laid their hands on._  “Call that captain of yours.” _That what's-his-name._

“If you need a hand, my men are willing to help.”

 _No._ “We’re fine. I’m just disinfecting where you guys touched him.”

“H—Ogiwara-kun!”

_I don’t think I can hold this off for long._

“It hurts!”

 _What?_   _No. Didn’t they-_ “You lied!”

“You weren’t listening? I told you to take his _virginity_.”

 _But!_ “Kuroko?”

“I’ll–I'll be fine.”

 _It’s one mistake after another. Nothing’s going right today._  “I took it, now let us go.”

“That’s not how it works, kid. I told you to take it, but I never said we’ll let you go.”

_So it was for nothing? I hope Kuroko called that captain of his._

“If you aren’t gonna move, my men will take over for you. I don’t guarantee anything.”

 _For fuck’s sake!_  “I’m gonna move. Bite down if you need to.”

_I’m hurting him._

_I’m sorry._

_When will this end?_

“Boss, look at this guy, he’s half hard!”

“Get out of the scene. We’re filming live if you haven’t noticed.”

_What?_

_Shit! My shoulder hurts._

_Kuroko—you’re clamping down too tight!_

_This is not how I expected a day of hanging out to go._

“Faster! Or my men will join!”

_Ow, what’s digging into my back?_

_Kuroko, is it-does it feel good?_

_Kuroko—_ “Are you coming?”

“ _Stay on the call._ ”

“Aka-”

“ _Quiet._ ”

“What’s up, why aren’t you moving any faster? Do I have to get my men to join you?”

_I’m already at my limit. How fast do they want me to go?_

_I don't want to listen.  
_

_Kuroko._

“Happy now? You bastards!” _  
_

_They’re sick._

_Fuck._ “I’m gonna _—_!”

“This should be good. Get a close-up of them.”

“ _Freeze._ ”

“Aka-shi _—_ ”

_Finally._

* * *

At the end of the day, the men who'd held a perverse grudge against Ogiwara for bumping into them were arrested for allegedly streaming footage of boys performing indecent acts.

The video was taken down, but their memories of the entire event weren't erased.

Although Kuroko forgave Ogiwara on multiple accounts, the brunet couldn’t help but feel that his apologies weren’t enough to make up for the entire mess.

It was at this point that Akashi intervened with a simple but rather effective suggestion.

“I can do that,” Ogiwara's brows furrowed before he tilt his head towards his childhood friend, “do you want a vanilla shake?”

The sirens continued to blare beyond the warehouse's walls, and Kuroko continued to have a one-sided staring contest with the cackling embers of the firepit.

Undeterred by the other's silence, Ogiwara spoke up once more.

“Ah—that would be-yes, please."

It went without saying that neither would forget this day, but they'd wash the bitterness away.


End file.
